The present invention is directed to a method and machine for forming informational items such as outserts.
An outsert is an informational item formed from a sheet of paper which is folded in two perpendicular directions. The sheet of paper has information printed thereon, which is typically information relating to a pharmaceutical product or drug. The outsert may be adhesively attached to the top or side of a pharmaceutical container, such as a bottle of pills. Alternatively, the outsert may be inserted loosely into a cardboard box in which a pharmaceutical container is disposed. After purchase of the pharmaceutical product by a consumer, the outsert may be unfolded so that the consumer may read the information printed thereon.
There are a number of patents which disclose methods of forming outserts and machines that may be used in connection with the formation of outserts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,815 to Michael Vijuk discloses an automatic stacking and folding apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,195 to Michael Vijuk discloses various methods and apparatus for forming outserts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,931 to Robert Vijuk discloses a method and apparatus for forming a folded leaflet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,873 to Michael Vijuk discloses an apparatus for stacking folded sheets on edge. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,458,374, 5,813,700 and 5,909,899 disclose various methods of forming outserts.
A prior art outsert-forming machine sold by the assignee of this patent more than one year prior to the effective filing date of this patent included a first folding unit that formed a first folded article from a sheet of paper having printed information thereon by making a plurality of folds in the sheet of paper, each of the folds being parallel to a first direction, a second folding unit operatively coupled to receive the first folded article that formed a second folded article by making a fold in the first folded article in a direction parallel to a second direction perpendicular to the first direction, an adhesive applicator that applied adhesive to a portion of the second folded article, and a final folding unit operatively coupled to receive the second folded article that formed an outsert from the second folded article by making a final fold parallel to the second direction, the final fold being made so that the adhesive held the outsert in a substantially closed position so that the outsert had no exposed unfolded exterior edges in a direction parallel to the final fold.
The first and second folding units of the prior art outsert-forming machine were substantially the same as the folding unit shown in FIG. 12 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,931 to Vijuk and included two frame members, a first pair of folding rollers rotatably mounted between the frame members, a first stop member associated with the first pair of folding rollers that was positioned to cause a leading edge of the sheet of paper to contact the first stop member so that continued feeding of the sheet of paper with the leading edge of the sheet of paper in contact with the first stop member caused an intermediate portion of the sheet of paper to buckle and be passed between the first pair of folding rollers to make a first fold in the sheet of paper, a second pair of folding rollers rotatably mounted between the frame members, and a second stop member associated with the second pair of folding rollers. The second stop member and the second pair of folding rollers were positioned to cause a leading portion of the sheet of paper to contact the second stop member so that continued feeding of the sheet of paper with the leading portion of the sheet of paper in contact with the second stop member caused an intermediate portion of the sheet of paper to buckle and be passed between the second pair of folding rollers to make a second fold in the sheet of paper parallel to the first fold. The operation of the first and second folding units of the prior art outsert-forming machine was the same as the operation of the folding units 210, 212 shown in FIGS. 10A-11B, respectively, of this patent.
The final folding unit of the prior art outsert-forming machine was substantially the same as the folding unit shown in FIGS. 26-30 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,195 to Vijuk and included a pair of frame members, a first folding roller mounted between the frame members, a second folding roller disposed adjacent the first folding roller, the first and second folding rollers having a nip therebetween, the first and second folding rollers causing the final fold to be made when the second folded article passed between the first and second folding rollers, and a movable member that made contact with a portion of the second folded article to move the portion of the second folded article towards the nip between the first and second folding rollers of the final folding unit. The position of one of the two folding rollers of the final folding unit of the prior art outsert-forming machine was adjustable so that the maximum distance between the outer diameters of the folding rollers was 0.22 inches.
In one aspect, the invention is directed to a method of forming an outsert having product information printed thereon. The method may comprise (a) making a first fold in a first direction in a sheet of paper having product information printed thereon with a first folding apparatus by a method including (a1) feeding a sheet of paper having a leading edge, a trailing edge, and product information printed thereon into the first folding apparatus until the leading edge of the sheet of paper makes contact with a first stop member of the first folding apparatus, (a2) continuing to feed the sheet of paper through the first folding apparatus with the leading edge of the sheet of paper in contact with the first stop member of the first folding apparatus so that an intermediate portion of the sheet of paper between the leading edge and the trailing edge forms a buckled portion, and (a3) continuing to feed the sheet of paper through the first folding apparatus to cause the buckled portion of the sheet of paper to pass between a first pair of folding rollers of the first folding apparatus to form a first fold in the sheet of paper in the first direction.
The method may also comprise (b) making at least one additional fold in the sheet of paper in a direction parallel to the first fold and the first direction with the first folding apparatus to form a first folded article having a leading edge and a trailing edge by a method including (b1) continuing to feed the sheet of paper through the first folding apparatus until a leading portion of the sheet of paper coinciding with the first fold makes contact with a second stop member of the first folding apparatus, (b2) continuing to feed the sheet of paper through the first folding apparatus with the leading portion of the sheet of paper in contact with the second stop member of the first folding apparatus so that an intermediate portion of the sheet of paper between the leading portion and the trailing edge of the sheet of paper forms a buckled portion, and (b3) continuing to feed the sheet of paper through the first folding apparatus to cause the buckled portion between the leading portion of the sheet of paper and the trailing edge of the sheet of paper to pass between a second pair of folding rollers of the first folding apparatus to form a second fold in the sheet of paper in the first direction.
The method may further comprise (c) making a first fold in the first folded article in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction with a second folding apparatus by a method including (c1) feeding the first folded article into the second folding apparatus until the leading edge of the first folded article makes contact with a first stop member of the second folding apparatus, (c2) continuing to feed the first folded article through the second folding apparatus with the leading edge of the first folded article in contact with the first stop member of the second folding apparatus so that an intermediate portion of the first folded article between the leading edge of the first folded article and the trailing edge of the first folded article forms a buckled portion, and (c3) continuing to feed the first folded article through the second folding apparatus to cause the buckled portion of the first folded article to pass between a first pair of folding rollers of the second folding apparatus to form a first fold in the first folded article in the second direction.
The method may also comprise (d) making at least one additional fold in the first folded article in the second direction with the second folding apparatus to form a second folded article having a leading edge and a trailing edge by a method including (d1) continuing to feed the first folded article through the second folding apparatus until a leading portion of the first folded article coinciding with the first fold in the first folded article makes contact with a second stop member of the second folding apparatus, (d2) continuing to feed the first folded article through the second folding apparatus with the leading portion of the first folded article in contact with the second stop member of the second folding apparatus so that an intermediate portion of the first folded article between the leading portion of the first folded article and the trailing edge of the first folded article forms a buckled portion, and (d3) continuing to feed the first folded article through the second folding apparatus to cause the buckled portion between the leading portion of the first folded article and the trailing edge of the first folded article to pass between a second pair of folding rollers of the second folding apparatus to form a second fold in the first folded article in the second direction.
The method may also comprise (e) depositing an adhesive on a portion of the second folded article, (f) automatically determining if the adhesive was applied to the portion of the second folded article, and (g) folding the second folded article by making a final fold in the second folded article to form an outsert. If adhesive was not applied to the second folded article, a remedial action such as suspending processing may be performed.
The final fold may be made parallel to the second direction and so that the adhesive holds the outsert in a substantially closed position so that the outsert has no exposed unfolded exterior edges that lie in a direction parallel to the final fold. The final fold may be made with a third folding apparatus by a method including (g1) feeding the second folded article into the third folding apparatus until the leading edge of the second folded article makes contact with a stop member of the third folding apparatus, (g2) causing a movable member of the third folding apparatus to make contact with and move an intermediate portion of the second folded article towards a pair of folding rollers, and (g3) continuing to feed the second folded article through the third folding apparatus so that the intermediate portion of the second folded article passes between the pair of folding rollers of the third folding apparatus to form the final fold.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a method of forming an outsert having product information printed thereon. The method may comprise (a) folding a sheet of paper having product information printed thereon by making a plurality of folds in the sheet of paper to form a first folded article, the folds in the sheet of paper being parallel to each other and parallel to a first direction and being made using a first folding apparatus having a plurality of folding rollers, (b) folding the first folded article by making at least one fold in the first folded article parallel to a second direction perpendicular to the first direction to form a second folded article using a second folding apparatus having a plurality of folding rollers, (c) depositing an adhesive on a portion of the second folded article, (d) automatically determining if the adhesive was applied to the portion of the second folded article, and (e) folding the second folded article by making a final fold to form an outsert.
The final fold may be made parallel to the second direction and so that the adhesive holds the outsert in a substantially closed position so that the outsert has no exposed unfolded exterior edges that lie in a direction parallel to the final fold. The final fold may be made using a third folding apparatus having a plurality of folding rollers with a nip therebetween and a movable member, the movable member making contact with a portion of the second folded article and forcing the portion of the second folded article towards the nip between the folding rollers of the third folding apparatus.
In a further aspect, the invention is directed to an outsert-forming apparatus that forms outserts having printed product information thereon. The apparatus may comprise a first folding unit that forms a first folded article from a sheet of paper having printed information thereon by making a plurality of folds in the sheet of paper parallel to a first direction, a second folding unit operatively coupled to receive the first folded article that forms a second folded article by making a fold in the first folded article in a direction parallel to a second direction perpendicular to the first direction, an adhesive applicator positioned to apply adhesive to a portion of the second folded article, a detector positioned to detect the adhesive applied to the portion of the second folded article, and a final folding unit operatively coupled to receive the second folded article. The final folding unit may form an outsert from the second folded article by making a final fold parallel to the second direction so that the adhesive holds the outsert in a substantially closed position and so that the outsert has no exposed unfolded exterior edges that lie in a direction parallel to the final fold.
The first folding unit may comprise a first frame member, a second frame member spaced from the first frame member, a first pair of folding rollers rotatably mounted between the first and second frame members, a first stop member associated with the first pair of folding rollers, a second pair of folding rollers rotatably mounted between the first and second frame members, and a second stop member associated with the second pair of folding rollers. The first stop member and the first pair of folding rollers may be positioned to cause a leading edge of the sheet of paper to contact the first stop member so that continued feeding of the sheet of paper with the leading edge of the sheet of paper in contact with the first stop member causes an intermediate portion of the sheet of paper to buckle and be passed between the first pair of folding rollers to make a first fold in the sheet of paper. The second stop member and the second pair of folding rollers may be positioned to cause a leading portion of the sheet of paper to contact the second stop member so that continued feeding of the sheet of paper with the leading portion of the sheet of paper in contact with the second stop member causes an intermediate portion of the sheet of paper to buckle and be passed between the second pair of folding rollers to make a second fold in the sheet of paper parallel to the first fold.
The second folding unit may comprise a first frame member, a second frame member spaced from the first frame member, a first pair of folding rollers rotatably mounted between the first and second frame members, a first stop member associated with the first pair of folding rollers, a second pair of folding rollers rotatably mounted between the first and second frame members, and a second stop member associated with the second pair of folding rollers. The first stop member and the first pair of folding rollers may be positioned to cause a leading edge of the first folded article to contact the first stop member so that continued feeding of the first folded article with the leading edge of the first folded article in contact with the first stop member causes an intermediate portion of the first folded article to buckle and be passed between the first pair of folding rollers to make a first fold in the first folded article in the second direction. The second stop member and the second pair of folding rollers may be positioned to cause a leading portion of the first folded article to contact the second stop member so that continued feeding of the first folded article with the leading portion of the first folded article in contact with the second stop member causes an intermediate portion of the first folded article to buckle and be passed between the second pair of folding rollers to make a second fold in the first folded article parallel to the second direction.
The final folding unit may comprise a first frame member, a second frame member spaced from the first frame member, a first folding roller mounted between the first and second frame members, and a second folding roller disposed adjacent the first folding roller. The first and second folding rollers may have a nip therebetween, and the first and second folding rollers may cause the final fold to be made when the second folded article passes between the first and second folding rollers. The final folding unit may have a movable member that makes contact with a portion of the second folded article to move the portion of the second folded article towards the nip between the first and second folding rollers.
In a further aspect, the invention is directed to an outsert-forming apparatus that forms outserts having printed product information thereon. The apparatus may comprise a first folding unit that forms a first folded article from a sheet of paper having printed information thereon. The first folding unit may have a plurality of folding rollers and may form the first folded article by making a plurality of folds in the sheet of paper, each of the folds being parallel to a first direction. The apparatus may have a second folding unit operatively coupled to receive the first folded article, the second folding unit having a plurality of folding rollers and forming a second folded article from the first folded article by making at least one fold in the first folded article in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction.
The apparatus may include a first detector positioned to detect the second folded article, an adhesive applicator positioned to apply adhesive to a portion of the second folded article, a second detector positioned to detect the adhesive applied to the portion of the second folded article, and a controller operatively coupled to the first detector, the second detector, and the adhesive applicator. The controller may comprise a processor and a memory, the controller may be programmed to cause the adhesive applicator to apply adhesive to the portion of the second folded article in response to the first detector detecting the second folded article, and the controller may be programmed to determine whether the adhesive was applied to the portion of the second folded article.
The apparatus may include a third folding unit operatively coupled to receive the second folded article. The third folding unit may form an outsert from the second folded article by making a final fold parallel to the second direction, the final fold being made so that the adhesive holds the outsert in a substantially closed position so that the outsert has no exposed unfolded exterior edges that lie in a direction parallel to the final fold. The third folding unit may comprise a first folding roller and a second folding roller disposed adjacent the first folding roller. The first and second folding rollers may have a nip therebetween, and the first and second folding rollers may cause the final fold to be made when the second folded article passes between the first and second folding rollers. The third folding unit may also include a movable member that makes contact with a portion of the second folded article to force the portion of the second folded article towards the nip between the first and second folding rollers.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a method of forming booklets having product information printed thereon. The method may comprise (a) applying adhesive to a sheet of paper having product information printed thereon, (b) folding the sheet of paper by making a plurality of folds in the sheet of paper to form a first article having a plurality of sheet panels using a first folding apparatus having a plurality of folding rollers, each of the folds being parallel to a first direction and each of the sheet panels being adhesively bonded to at least one other sheet panel, the first article having a first folded edge parallel to the first direction and a second folded edge parallel to the first direction, (c) cutting off the first and second folded edges of the first article to form a second article, the second article having a plurality of sheet portions that are adhesively bonded together along an intermediate portion of the second article disposed between a first end of the second article and a second end of the second article, (d) folding the second article by making a fold in the second article along the intermediate portion of the second article and in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction to form a booklet using a second folding apparatus having a plurality of folding rollers, (e) depositing adhesive on a portion of the booklet, (f) automatically determining if adhesive was applied to the portion of the booklet, and (g) folding the booklet by making a final fold to form a closed booklet. The final fold may be made parallel to the second direction and so that the adhesive holds the closed booklet in a substantially closed position so that the closed booklet has no exposed unfolded exterior edges that lie in a direction parallel to the final fold. The final fold may be made using a third folding apparatus having a plurality of folding rollers having a nip therebetween and a movable member that makes contact with a portion of the booklet and forces the portion of the booklet towards the nip between the folding rollers.
In a further aspect, the invention is directed to a booklet-forming apparatus that forms closed booklets having printed product information. The apparatus may comprise an adhesive applicator positioned to apply adhesive to a sheet of paper having product information printed thereon, a first folding unit that makes a plurality of folds in the sheet of paper to form a first article having a plurality of sheet panels, each of the folds being parallel to a first direction and each of the sheet panels being adhesively bonded to at least one other sheet panel, the first article having a first folded edge parallel to the first direction and a second folded edge parallel to the first direction.
The apparatus may include a cutting device that cuts off the first and second folded edges of the first article to form a second article having a plurality of sheet portions that are adhesively bonded together along an intermediate portion of the second article disposed between a first end of the second article and a second end of the second article. The apparatus may include a second folding unit operatively coupled to receive the second article that forms a booklet from the second article by making a fold in the second article in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction, the fold in the second article being made along the intermediate portion of the second article. The apparatus may also include an adhesive applicator positioned to apply adhesive to a portion of the booklet, a detector positioned to detect the adhesive applied to the portion of the booklet, and a third folding unit operatively coupled to receive the booklet, the third folding unit forming a closed booklet by making a final fold parallel to the second direction so that adhesive holds the closed booklet in a substantially closed position so that the closed booklet has no exposed unfolded exterior edges that lie in a direction parallel to the final fold.
The features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art in view of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which is made with reference to the drawings, a brief description of which is provided below.